You're All I Have
by SanquisSerpent
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi try to perfect their relationship while hanging out with Yuiko, who has no idea they are going out. They have no more fighters to worry about, as Ritsuka and Soubi already killed Seimei's killer. Please review! Constuctive criticism okay
1. Prologue: A Solemn Phone Call

**You're All I Have**

Prologue: A Solemn Phone Call

Aoyagi Ritsuka was sleeping soundly in his bed, when a loud ring from his cell phone woke him up abruptly. Grabbing the phone, he checked the caller I.D.

"Not Soubi again! I'm tired of hearing his voice!" Ritsuka yelled. _Don't lie to yourself, _a voice in his head told him, _you know you want to talk to him._

"Damn it!" Ritsuka said under his breath as he gave in and answered the phone.

"Hey Soubi…" Ritsuka said solemnly.

"Ritsuka, can we hang out this weekend?" Soubi asked quietly.

"I'm making memories with Yuiko-chan. Sorry." Ritsuka said.

"Can I come Ritsuka? I want to make memories with you. I love you,… Loveless." Soubi whispered in the phone.

"Why do you say things like that? You're tearing me up inside, you asshole." Ritsuka yelled angrily into the phone.

As tears began to fill his eyes, Loveless accidentally hit the hang-up button on the cell phone. While the moon circled the dark, star-filled sky, Ritsuka's sobbing eventually took him off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Complicated Relationships

**Chapter 1: Complicated Relationship**

The next morning, Ritsuka awoke to a tapping at his bedroom door.

"Are you awake, Ritsuka? It's Yuiko!" Yuiko said excitedly. After hearing Yuiko's voice, Ritsuka sprang up from bed and opened the door.

"Good Morning Yuiko!" Ritsuka answered hoarsely. The after-effects of the crying from the fight with Soubi showed in Ritsuka's eyes and in his voice.

"Ritsuka… are you all right? You look like you have been crying recently. Yui… I'm worried about you." Yuiko responded worryingly.

As he shook his head away from Yuiko to hide the tears, he screamed, "I'm fine… please stop worrying about me!" Seeing her about to grab him and give him a hug, he yelled again angrily, "I'M FINE!"

"Ritsuka… it's okay. I won't worry about you. Please forgive me." Yuiko replied sadly. Knowing she was about to cry too, Ritsuka wiped away his tears, put his bag over his shoulder, and pulled Yuiko out the door.

"Ritsuka and Yuiko, let's go make some memories today!" Soubi yelled over the chatty crowd of people, as Ritsuka appeared at the theater entrance with Yuiko trailing behind.

"Soubi! What the hell are you doing here?" Ritsuka yelled angrily back at Soubi.

"What else? I came to see a movie with you and Yuiko of course!" Soubi answered, smiling as he did so.

All of a sudden, Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's face lightly and placed a soft, innocent kiss on Ritsuka's lips. After seeing this Yuiko froze, blushing, with her eyes full of tears.

Entranced by Soubi's unexpected, but passionate kiss, Ritsuka gave in and asked, "So, what movie are we going to see?"


	3. Chapter 2: Making Memories

**Hey guys I finished writing Chapter 2, so please read and update! Sorry it turned out so long… I just started writing and I had to add more for the plot to build up. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Loveless characters belong to Yun Kouga.**

Chapter 2: Making Memories

"Here we are at the theater for Paranormal Invasion." Ritsuka said.

As they all walked in they heard a small cry come from where they were standing.

"Why did I agree to come see a horror movie?" Yuiko cried out frightened.

"Don't worry Yuiko-chan. If you get scared, you can hold on to me." Ritsuka assured her.

While Ritsuka said this, Yuiko's eyes shined with relief. "Really?" Yuiko gasped as she managed to hug Ritsuka while they took their seats in the balcony.

"Soubi… do we have to sit up so high?" Ritsuka asked, with anger building in his voice.

"Oh Love… Ritsuka, you're so naïve. You didn't really think we came to the theater to watch the movie did you?" Soubi said as he smiled evilly. At this Ritsuka's eyes widened, but his surprise quickly turned into annoyance.

When the beginning credits started, Soubi grabbed hold of Ritsuka and kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

"Promise yourself to me Ritsuka." Soubi whispered romantically into Ritsuka's ears.

Before Soubi even finished the sentence, Loveless said sweetly into his lips, " I apologize for getting so mad. You didn't do anything wrong."

All of a sudden, Yuiko's frightened squeal sounded again as she closed her eyes and quickly grabbed Ritsuka, just as he was about to touch his lips to Soubi's. The resounding pull ended up in Loveless' lips meeting with Yuiko's instead.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then slowly closed as she lost herself in a kiss she only imagined in her wildest dreams.

_Ritsuka, _she thought, _I love you._

This long- awaited, but passionate snog was interrupted as Soubi asked curiously,

" Ritsuka, I never knew you were bi…"

It took a minute for Soubi's remark to sink in, but the unexpected kiss had left Ritsuka's brain foggy and unclear.

"I… I suppose so." Ritsuka said airily.

When Loveless noticed that Yuiko was coming towards him, he expected her to try to kiss him again, but instead she smiled and whispered thankfully in his ear, "About the kiss Ritsuka, arigato." To leave Ritsuka hopefully smiling again, Yuiko blew in his ear as she pulled away.

Soubi interrupted the romantic moment by asking Ritsuka, "Well, I guess this means only one thing. Who do you choose my love? Who do you promise yourself to?"

However, Soubi didn't get the reaction he had hoped for. It was awhile before Ritsuka even seemed to move. Finally, he stood up fiercely, tears in his eyes, fists clinched, when he angrily knocked the tube of popcorn in Soubi's lap onto an audience member. From far below, you could hear the person's curses and threats towards Ritsuka.

"I'll get you thrown out!" the man yelled as the big mess of hot, buttery popcorn, spilled all over his lap.

It didn't matter to Ritsuka. Nothing mattered, except that he put as much distance between him and Soubi as possible.

"Fuck you! Why do you always have to ask such confusing things? Every day you're voice tears me up inside. _Don't do this,_ the voice in his head commanded him, _don't hurt the only man that ever loved you, the only man, that ever cared for you, the only one you have._

Ignoring the voice, which was just bringing more tears to his eyes, Ritsuka continued screaming, " I know you're trying to make me feel better, but whenever you kiss me, I just feel like shit. I'm sorry but I need some time alone to sort things out between us."

And with this, Ritsuka left, running with all his might, a trail of tears following.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI (BOY ON BOY LOVE) IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS OR THIS KIND OF MATERIAL IS ILLEGIAL TO PEOPLE OF YOUR AGE WHERE YOU LIVE, DO NOT READ!!!!!!**

Soubi dragged Ritsuka out of the movie theater all the way to Loveless's house.

Once they were back in his room, Ritsuka managed to get free from his partner's grasp.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at Soubi.

"Ritsuka, give yourself to me, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Soubi replied.

'Give yourself to me?' What the hell does that mean? Explain yourself!"

Soubi smiled evilly, leaning over to Ritsuka and whispering something in his ear.

Loveless' eyes widened at the sound of these words. "Lose my ears… but I'm so young."

"It's the only way we can be connected, Ritsuka."

A long moment passed between the two, then Ritsuka finally nodded.

"Excellent!" Soubi murmured to himself.

"Lips met as the two partners met in a passionate kiss. Soubi helped Ritsuka get his clothes off, then took off his own.

The bed creaked when the two plunged on top of it. Hours passed as lovemaking continued.

"You know, Ritsuka, I kind of like you without your ears. They made you look… naïve, but now everyone will know how mature you can be." Soubi told Loveless in his ear.

The only response from the young partner was a smile and a kiss on the lips.

"If there was one person I could choose to lose my ears to, I'm glad I choose you Soubi." Ritsuka whispered back into his fighter's ear.

Smiling, Soubi took Ritsuka's hands in his, and a golden light emitted from them.

"From now on, we are connected, Ritsuka. Body, mind and soul."

Loveless laughed while caressing his partner in his arms and kissing him softly on the neck, moving slowly up with soft pecks here and there, ending with a light kiss on the nose.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
